Not Broken Yet
by Zel-Ol
Summary: A veces las cosas no estaban mal, pero tampoco es que se encontraran de lo mejor. Simplemente, era gris... y pensando en su relación con el peliblanco, no podía dejar que siguiera asi, no cuando les quedaban tantas cosas. Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad!


_**Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad!**_

 _ **Palabra: Maravillas**_

 _ **Significado del título: Aún no está roto**_

 _ **Rated: Fiction T por leve lime**_

 _ **Declaimer: Los personajes de Akagami no Shirayukihime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus debidos autores.**_

 **Tenía tiempo queriendo escribir un one-shot inspirado en la canción Not Broken Yet de Juliet Simms y este reto me vino como anillo al dedo. ¿Cómo tiene que ver una canción acerca de los problemas de una relación con la palabra que me dieron? ¡Lean y lo sabrán!**

 **Capítulo único**

 **Narrado en 3ra persona-**

Cualquiera que viera su relación desde afuera pensaban que las cosas iban muy bien entre ellos, después de todo, seguían buscándose y estando juntos, pero solo ellos sabían que había algo que los mantenía un poco alejados, seguían juntos pero esa delgada línea que los separaba les hacían preguntarse si podían seguir más tiempo así.

La joven pelirroja meditaba en solitario debajo de la sombra de un árbol. _Nunca solía ser tan complicado...*_ ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Ella sabía que era el cúmulo de la tensión entre ellos, de no querer hablar de algo solo por miedo a lo que el otro pensara.

No quería que las cosas continuaran en ese estado, no cuando ese anillo en su dedo le recordaba que en futuro cercano sería la esposa del primer príncipe de Clarines.

Todas las cosas _maravillosas_ que habían vivido, los obstáculos superados, quedando en ese estado gris, pro algo que no podían hablar por miedo.

 **-Flashback-**

Una simple petición en medio de una noche fría.

— Quédate conmigo, Shirayuki.

Los colores subieron inmediatamente a su rostro, pero había algo diferente en la voz de Zen, sus manos se encontraban posadas en la cintura de la pelirroja, mientras decía esa frase al oído de ella, definitivamente esa noche no la dejaría irse de allí, la necesitaba cerca.

Shirayuki no terminaba de entender todo lo que conllevaba aceptar esa petición, pero lo hizo por él y dentro de ella quería saber que pasaría.

Primero simplemente se sentaron a hablar del mal tiempo que estuvo asechando Clarines esa semana, las gotas retumbaban en el cristal de la ventana. El peliblanco se acercó lentamente y la beso, con pasión y todas las emociones que estaban aflorando en ese momento en todo su cuerpo, no podía negarlo, la deseaba, pero no quería asustarla, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría su amada.

Así que deicidio arriesgarse, intensificó el besó y pronto ella terminó acostada en la cama, sintiendo su palmas totalmente calientes al estar en contacto con la espalda del chico. Zen se aventuró a acariciar la pierna de ella, por debajo del vestido que llevaba, después de todo acabaron ahí luego de una fiesta en el palacio.

Se separaron por falta de aire y el continuó esta vez por el cuello de ella.

Fui ahí cuando Shirayuki supo que las copas que tomo su amado príncipe habían hecho mella en él, después de todo, antes lo acordaron, avergonzados pero lo hicieron. Más allá de los besos y abrazos, solo después del matrimonio.

Pero ella estaba experimentando la dulce sensación de los labios de él saboreando su cuello y sus manos ardientes recorriendo lentamente parte de sus piernas. Tal vez probar un poco más de eso no estaba mal.

Volvieron a besarse, con más pasión que la vez anterior, mientras sus lenguas danzaban dentro de la boca del otro. De nuevo solo la falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse. Ambos estaban sonrojados y Shirayuki por fin pudo sentir el sabor a alcohol en su boca.

El regresó a dejar besos húmedos en el cuello de Shirayuki y esta vez continuó por sus hombros, deslizando lentamente los tirantes del vestido de ella.

— Zen... yo... — apenas podía pronunciar entre suspiros ahogados, la otra mano de el ahora se encontraba muy cerca de su entrepierna, ella se aferraba a la espalda de él.

Otro suspiro ahogado, el llegó al leve escote y continuó su camino de besos, recorriendo de a poco su vestido, dejando al descubierto parte de sus senos. Y al mismo tiempo su otra mano toco con suavidad y deseo aquella parte tan sensible de ella.

No pudo evitarlo y arqueó la espalda al sentir su tacto. Sentí a que podía estallar si continuaba con esa dulce tortura, moviendo sus dedos con leves caricias en su zona.

Y a pesar del placer que estaba experimentando, supo que debían parar, el no estaba en su cinco sentidos y la joven pelirroja no quería que algo tan intimo entre una pareja se llevara a cabo cuando uno de ellos no estaba plenamente consciente.

Lo separó de sí, mientras su respiración seguía agitada. Sus miradas chocaron y ella retiró las manos del peliblanco.

— Zen, me puedo quedar pero... ¿Durmamos, está bien?

Dijo una vez pudo poner todos sus pensamientos en orden, le sostenía las manos pero ella seguía con el vestido desarreglado. Zen se mordió levemente el labio, ella pudo ver cierta molestia en su mirada. Se deshizo de su agarre y se acostó encima de ella, logrando que ella se diera cuenta que cierta parte del cuerpo de su chico ya estaba preparada para lo que habían comenzado, otra vez lo separó, esta vez dejándolo al lado de ella.

— Shirayuki, ¿Soy el único que lo desea?

Volteó a verlo mientras se acomodaba el vestido. Estaba totalmente apenada por ese desliz en una situación así, ¿Qué tal si los descubrían?

— Yo te amo Zen... estás tomado, ¿Cómo podría aceptarlo? aun siento el sabor a alcohol en mi boca.

— No respondiste a mi pregunta. — el joven se sentó en la cama y ella esquivó su mirada.

— Lo acordamos..

— Shirayuki, ¿Me deseas o no?

Él estaba molesto, podía notarlo en su tono de voz.

— Si, pero...

— Yo planeaba seguir un poco más, antes de que ya no pudiera parar...sé lo que acordamos, no estoy borracho Shirayuki.

— ¿Y si no?...

Sus miradas se encontraron, ella mostro nerviosismo en su simple pregunta y en sus ojos.

— Nunca te haría daño o te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres.

La mirada de él se suavizó un poco pero aún mostraba molestia.

— Solo nos hemos besado... hace poco nos comprometimos, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Somos una pareja.

El estaba sonrojado mientras hablaba pero no alejaba su mirada de ella. Shirayuki nunca espero que llegaran a discutir por algo así.

— No soy una niña sé lo que significa eso pero... no en este momento Zen, estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

— Entonces sería mejor que lo hicieras en tu cuarto.

Ella tragó saliva de los nervios, ¿La estaba corriendo?, intentó buscar de nuevo la mirada del peliblanco, pero él tenía el ceño levente fruncido mirando por la ventana.

— Siento que a este paso el matrimonio aun se ve lejos... no hemos avanzado nada.

— Yo creo que estamos bien así.

Se levantó dándole la espalda, los ojos le comenzaron a arder,estaba conteniéndose, porque no podía explicar la razón del porque las palabras de su amado dolían tanto. Escuchó un suspiro detrás de sí.

— Está bien así para ti... lo único que me diferencia a un amigo tuyo es que a veces nos besamos.

No sabía que responder, pero entendía un poco la frustración del chico. Sabía que él no la utilizaría como un objeto, nunca podría negar que ambos se amaran con la misma intensidad, y ella continuaba pensando porque le avergonzaba tanto cuando los dos estaban solos y se besaban. Tal vez la del problema era ella...

— Perdón...

Su voz se entrecorto al final y Zen supo que ella estaba asumiendo la culpa.

— No tienes por...

Shirayuki salió del cuarto, sin dejar que Zen terminara la frase. Una gran fuerza hizo que él se levantara, no quería que ella lo tomara a mal, simplemente no sabía con que palabras decirle como se sentía, el también estaba dolido, pensaba que no era suficiente para ella.

Cuando la alcanzó la estrechó entre sus brazos, abrazándola por detrás.

— Quisiera que me entendieras pero no sé como decírtelo, no te disculpes.

Los hombros de la pelirroja se movían levemente, estaba llorando.

— De acuerdo... Buenas noches Zen.

Y corrió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave; esa vez él no pudo detenerla.

 **-End Flashback-**

Desde entonces...se sentía _parada al borde de la nada*_

Y el dueño de sus pensamientos apareció.

— Shirayuki...¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh? — hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

Intentó secarse por sí misma las lágrimas, pero él la detuvo. Le mostró un pañuelo y ella comenzó a limpiarse, pero a medida que lo hacía más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se terminó cubriendo el rostro.

Zen no dudo en abrazarla con fuerza, fueron varios días en los que ambos ignoraron lo sucedido, pero él no podía seguir viviendo pensando en que la chica llorara de esa forma cuando no estaba cerca de ella. Le acarició el cabello, para luego depositar un beso en su coronilla.

— Creo que ambos tenemos cosas que decirnos, ¿verdad?

Él también sentía un nudo en la garganta, no solo por verla en ese estado, sino por sus propias preocupaciones. Shirayuki asintió, se secó las lágrimas y pudo calmarse un poco. Tomados de la mano fueron al lugar donde sucedió todo.

 **OOoOooOoOo**

— Siento que... tal vez sea yo el único que te vea así.

— Eso no es cierto. —lo admitió, totalmente avergonzada.

— Perdón por comportarme de esa manera... tomé un poco y me puse a pensar de más, incluso creí que tal vez no era suficiente para ti.

— ¿Cómo puedes...pensar eso?

Shirayuki apenas pudo decir esa pregunta, se lanzó a los brazos de él.

— Es solo que me muero de nervios, pienso si podré hacer las cosas bien o si te podré corresponder igual... es solo por eso.

El peliblanco la rodeó por la cintura, escuchando la voz de su amada cerca de su oreja. Era demasiado cálido escuchar esas palabras, su corazón latía insistentemente, en fervor al amor por su prometida.

— Nos complicamos las cosas... Te amo, Shirayuki.

Fue solo un beso en la mejilla, el cual ella regresó al chico. Ambos sonrieron, sintiéndose aliviados por fin.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Zen

Shirayuki sabía que ninguna de las cosas que sucedieran podrían separarla de él. Porque sabía que lo mejor de las relaciones eran todas las cosas maravillosas que pasaban cuando lograban superar las adversidades...

 **OOoOooOoOo**

 ***Las frases con asterisco son algunas de la canción que me gustaron y quise agregar a la historia n.n**

 **Hoy empecé a escribirlo y lo pude terminar, no quise hacerlo más largo porque lo consideré innecesario y no habrá continuación. Tal vez después publique un long-fic de este anime, pero por el momento solo será este one-shot.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me toco una palabra complicada y estuve a punto de pedir un cambio, pero creo que quedó bien en el contexto, después de todo, una de las cosas maravillosas de una relación es superar las dificultades ;), como lo escribí en la última parte.**

 **Pronto continuación a mis long-fic's n.n**


End file.
